


Hobo Eren x Reader *ONESHOT*

by pocokitty



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies), 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: AOT Week, Abuse, Bottom Eren Yeager, Death Threats, F/M, Fanfiction, M/M, Manga & Anime, Multi, Older Eren Yeager, Omega Eren Yeager, Top Eren Yeager, mature - Freeform, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocokitty/pseuds/pocokitty
Summary: You're working as a veteran nurse to aid the injured Marleyans after winning the war. You are assigned to take care of a 'particular patient', who grows to become more suspicious by the day...
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32
Collections: SNK





	Hobo Eren x Reader *ONESHOT*

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: THIS IS A SHORT STORY THAT MENTIONS GETTING ABUSED/THREATENED! IF YOU'RE SOMEONE WHO GETS TRIGGERED BY THIS, DO NOT READ!
> 
> *THIS FANFICTION IS ALSO AVAILABLE ON MY WATTPAD ACCOUNT: @pocokitty11*

You woke up to hear about the best news that was spreading throughout Marley. The people of Marley had won the Mid-East War. You sighed with relief. The war had been going on for four years and it had finally come to an end. You were also glad that this year would hopefully be the last year to care for the injured soldiers. You changed into your nurse uniform and headed to your workplace, the care center.

As you made your way just outside the building, you saw a trail of injured people all lined up, one behind the other. You walk over to an older nurse, who was standing in front of the group of soldiers. You saw her check marking on a clip board. She then looks up at you with a serious expression. "Get to work right away!" She uttered, handing you the clip board, "Check mark all the soldiers' names and assign them to their rooms!" She then hurried inside.

"Yes ma'am..." you muttered under your breath. You looked up and stared at all the traumatized looks on the soldiers. "Leon... Fischer?" You announced. A short and chubby soldier in a wheelchair with bandages wrapped around his head was rolled forward by another nurse. "Take him to the north wing" You told the other nurse, pointing to the open door, which she proceeded to do. You went on with the name callings for the rest of the day when you finally came across the last soldier in line. You looked down at your sheet of paper to see one last name uncrossed. You made a bit of a face because only a last name was printed. "Uh... Kruger?" You finally asked the soldier. You took a moment to realize that he was the most roughed up soldier of them all. He had tiny facial hairs around his upper lip and chin. Half of his face was covered in bandages, including an eye. He stood in front of you emotionless, with a crutch under one of his arms, due to the loss of a leg. When you said his name, he didn't respond, but just stared right at you. "You can come with me to your room sir..." You told him, ensuring that he should follow you inside. His response was only a nod.

You made sure to walk slowly beside the injured soldier to make sure that he was keeping up with one leg. You stared at him for another moment to admire his long hair. Your eyes suddenly widened with shock. You could've sworn that you saw some smoke escaping from his face. He then turned to look back at you, with an emotionless expression yet again. "What is it?" He asked bluntly. "I-oh! Nothing! I'm just looking at the numbers of the rooms!" Again, no response as he looked straight ahead. After another two minutes of walking down to dark corridors, the both of you stood in front of the door at the end of the hall. "Here's you room," You told him, pulling out the keys from your pocket to unlock the door. As it opened widely, you analyzed the room to see a tiny bed in the corner along with a table, full of medicine. Kruger followed you into the room, analyzing the room himself. "Please get some rest for now. During your time here, I will be coming in daily to check up on your condition" You told him, walking out of the room, shutting the door behind you. The next couple of weeks had gone by and you didn't really think much about the 'hallucination' that you had possibly seen.

One day you walked into Kruger's room as you were assigned to treat him. After knocking and opening the door, you saw him standing, looking out the window. "Please sit down so that I can check your fever." You assured. He followed through with your order and sat down. You walked over to the little table full of the medicine equipment and picked up a thermometer. You walked back to the soldier, sitting beside him, and placed a hand over his forehead. His skin was extremely warm. "Oh my, you're burning" you ushered with concern. You then instructed him to open his mouth wide, allowing yourself to place the thermometer inside. You took it out to look down at the scale. 98.6°F was what it read. "That's strange... it says that your body temperature is normal..." you thought aloud.

Like usual, no response. You got up again towards the table to mix up some medicine. "I'll have you drink some of this for now." You told him, walking over to him again. "Open your mouth." You instructed him. He did so, and took a long sip from the cup medicine. "How do you feel?" You asked. "Fine." He replied, looking down at his leg. "It must have been painful" You said with sympathy. "Meaning?" He asked. "You're leg. What you gone through must've been awful," You continued, staring at his stump. Your eyes widened again. There was that same smoke from before only, it was coming from his missing leg. There's no way. There's no way that he could possibly be a ti-

"Oi" Kruger snapped at you, which caught your attention. "What's with the stares?" He grunted, glancing over at you from the corner of his eyes. You felt a drop of sweat roll down the side of your face. "I- nothing..." was all you said, quickly walking back to the table to dispose of the cup. You quickly faced him, gulping. "I'll see you tomorrow. Please get some rest." You told him, on your way to leave the room. "Yeah..." he acknowledged. You grabbed your bag and made your way back home for the night.

You layed down onto the cold sheets on your bed, staring at the ceiling. All you could think about, was the smoke appearing from Kruger. He couldn't.... he couldn't have been a titan shifter would he? If so, then why was he so seriously injured? Isn't he supposed to be with the rest of the titan shifters? Does Zeke know? You thought to yourself. You only had very little knowledge about the titan shifters that fought during the Mid-East war. However, a while ago you had over heard a couple of nurses gossiping about the Marleyans planning a surprise attack against the 'devils' on Paradis Island. You also heard someone talk about the 'devils' potentially holding the Founding Titan. However, you couldn't confirm if this was true or not. But if it was true... Would this soldier be one of the devils from Paradis Island? Was he the one who holds the power of this so-called Founding Titan?!

The next morning had arrived. You were exhausted from the lack of sleep because you were too paranoid about the Kruger situation. You did your usual morning routine, got dressed, and headed over to the care center. You were assigned to finish dozens of tasks all morning. The nurse had you admit more soldiers from the war. You also had to clean up each and every room, which took you the entire day and into the night to complete. With the back of your hand, you wiped the sweat off your forehead and huffed. You looked around the current room that you had just swept. After shaking off all of the dirt from the dust pan into the trash, you proceeded to walk into last room that had to be cleaned; Kruger's room. You slowly knocked on the door. You couldn't help but feel quite nervous. "Come in..." groaned a voice. The door cried aloud as you opened it. Kruger was sitting up on his bed, as if he had just woken up from a nap. "Sorry to bother you at this hour, but I'm required to clean your room." You said, walking in with a bucket and a broom. Kruger shrugged his shoulders, glancing over at you, "Fine with me..." He replied.

You exhaled with caution and began sweeping the floors. You were too curious to find out whether or not he was truly a titan shifter. You had the urge to confront him, but didn't know how, so you continued to avoid any eye contact. All of a sudden you let out the urge to finally ask the question. "S-say..." You went on, still avoiding contact. "What is it?" He replied bluntly. You gulped. "I been wanting to ask you something..." You continued, you began feeling hot. "Go on..." He replied again. You stood up straight, finally having the guts to look at him. "I- wanted to know if... you wanted a glass of water" You blurted out. 'I'm such a fucking idiot. ' You thought to yourself. Kruger scoffed at your request, but without any expression. "Sure." He answered, looking at you. You quickly made your way to the other side of the room where a pitcher of water and a cup was displayed on the table. You walked back over to him. You sat on the edge of his bed and handed him the cup, watching him slowly take a sip. Without him paying attention, you watched him intensely to see any sign of smoke forming. Kruger gulped one last sip and stared straight across him. "Say... when will you learn to stop staring..." He said. You swallowed really hard after hearing his statement. "I don't mean to be rude...I-"

There is was. There was the sight of smoke escaping from his bandaged eye; only, very faint. "You couldn't be..." You stuttered aloud. "Couldn't be what?" He asked, sounding clueless. He was still staring at whatever was across from him. "Why aren't you with the other titan shifters? What are you doing here?" You blurted out with worry, staring at him. This caught his attention and he finally turned to look at you with no expression. "What do you mean? It's because I'm an injur-"

"BULLSHIT!" You snapped, slamming your fist against the surface of the bed. "Are you-are you that imposter that people have been talking about?!" You began, "You're one of those devils! One of those devils from that fucking island called Parad-" Suddenly you found yourself get thrown against the bed. You didn't have time to gasp when you realized that Kruger had you pinned down, choking you intensely. "I don't know what you heard lady..." He began, shoving a knee between your bare legs, rubbing against your crotch. His tone had a hint of threat. "I suppose I should kill you, since you'll probably run around yapping to all the other nurses about me." He grunted under his breath, making his grip around your neck tighter. You began to feel tears forming, due to the lack of oxygen. You tried your best to remove his grip but failed. "Devils huh..." He said, staring right through your soul. "So you think we're devils... yet you Marleyans are the reason why we're even going to be considered a bunch of 'devils' soon..." he threatened you, not letting go of his grip. "Please..." you said with a raspy voice, struggling to breathe. You looked up at him to notice that he was now slightly chuckling. "How pathetic..." He said. With his other hand, he began stroking your cheek. "You're not worth killing right now. Not when everyone in this damned world is about to face destruction. You might as well wait to meet your end just like everyone else." He stated with a hint of a smirk. Once he released his grip from your neck, you gasped for air and began coughing, keeping your hand around your bruised neck. "Leave..." He demanded, laying back in bed.

You didn't hesitate to do so and dashed right out the door. You stumbled into the dark corridors with tears flowing down your cheeks. You couldn't believe what you just been through. It wasn't because he just threatened you after discovering his secret, but because he confessed his intention on the destroying the world. Even though there wasn't any proof of what he was going to do, his statement was convincing enough. You went straight home after and yet again couldn't sleep at night. The next morning you had no choice but to go back to work. Once you arrived at the care center, you saw a bunch of nurses and doctors running around with worry. One of the nurses nearby had notified you that a patient had gone missing. You weren't surprised and assumed they were talking about Kruger. Deep down inside you were screaming with agony and fear. Tonight was the night when all the of nations would gather and listen to the Tybur family's speech. You wondered if Kruger had planned on doing something during that time. Would he recklessly attack Marley? You were too afraid to move a muscle...

END OF ONESHOT


End file.
